the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Clkclk
Clkclk is a Vrusk conglomerate. While Vrusk see in ultraviolet with some blues of the human visual spectrum the company's colors appear to be Yellow and Green. Since employment is highly valued in Vrusk society Clkclk like other Vrusk manufacturers doesn't produce robots and it's computers are not all that impressive. Society Clkclk like all Vrusk Conglomerates is governed by complex laws and determines nearly every aspect of a Vrusk's life including who they produce offspring with, where they live, and where they work. Clkclks (as Vrusk belonging to this conglomerate are called) are hatched in an incubation facility with a specific Hatchery Identification number that lets the corporate system know the genealogy behind the spawn and to what Trade House they belong. They are raised carefully towards filling a position at that trade house and sent to work there upon graduation of a trade school. After a few years of career they may be selected to breed with another in the conglomerate to produce new spawn. At any time Clkclk can fire a Clkclk revoking such a title from them, and at any time someone can quite. Being outside the system means being unable to benefit from it unless 'hired' again. Product Catalogue Misc. *Clkclk Exoframe - This is a mechanical exoskeleton designed for Vrusk and is used in industrial settings for the moving of heavy containers as well as for the purpose of construction work requiring heavy lifting. It must be powered by a Power Backpack which the user straps on before entering the device. The Clkclk Exoframe is designed to be lowered on to an individual Vrusk and thus requires it's own fitting station to be present in an installation or starship. The Exoframe can be fitted in 11 to 20 minutes depending on how experienced the user is. It doesn't provide additional protection but increases the user's strength and movement speed. Clkclk Exoframes do not work on non-Vrusk due to anatomical differences. *Polyvox - The Clkclk Polyvox functions just like any other polyvox but is designed specifically to be fitted to a Vrusk. It translates what a Vrusk is saying into an understandable language and what others are saying into a language the Vrusk understand. *Powerbelt Pack *Power Backpack Computers *Clkclk Personal Data Storage Device - This sphere shaped computer is designed to be hand held and capable of storing information it can play back upon verbal command or display holographicly. It weights 3 kilograms and only has a level 3 Information Storage Program. It only recognizes instruction in the Vrusk language. *Clkclk Ship's Computer - This computer is built into Clkclk vessels. It has a level 1 Communication, Information Storage, and Life Support program. It only weighs 3 kilograms and can be removed from a vessel. It's sphere shaped- able to be held in one hand. Weapons, Beam *Clkclk Zapper - To suit Vrusk anatomy the Clkclk Zapper has a sphere shaped trigger mechanism for the Vrusk circular hand pads from which a rod shaped protrusion extends. This rod is where the 'zap' emanates and due to Vrusk ultraviolet sight they can see the beam. It can be held in one hand with three buttons on the sphere which when held down determine if the Zapper will blast or stun it's target. A button to the left is the blast option while the right is the stun. The middle button is the trigger. A cord can be connected to the rod so as to attach it to a powerpack or powerbelt increasing it's energy supply. Category:Star Frontiers Category:Star Frontiers Manufacturers